


Палитра

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Marco Reus / Toni Kroos / Patrick Herrmann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Палитра

Иногда Тони Кроос сомневался, может ли он считать себя немцем. Всё ещё. После стольких лет в Испании.

Он привык к непунктуальности. Он привык к постоянным прикосновениям без повода. Он привык к имени Антонио. К чему он так и не привык, так это к буйству красок.

Палитра Тони — белый, бежевый, серебристый. Светло-русые, рыжие, блондинистые пряди. Голубые, серые, коричнево-зелёные глаза, бледная, позолоченная загаром кожа, неяркие веснушки, розовые губы. Каждый раз возвращаясь в сборную, он впитывает цвета, чтобы сохранить на потом, когда окажется среди бесстыдного карнавала бронзы, шоколада, кармина.

Тёмные кудри Кая, возмутительно восточный прищур Матса, Серж и Лерой только оттеняли общую гамму. Гамму в которой всё равно чего-то не хватало.

Тони всегда умел контролировать себя и свои воспоминания. Тем более сейчас некому посмеяться над этим контролем, некому щекотно шепнуть в ухо:

— Расслабься, ради всего святого, разожми булки, смёрзнутся!

Тони краснеет. Как тогда. Хорошо, что он, можно сказать, патриарх Манншафт, уже запер дверь номера. Никто не войдёт. Кроме тех, кто уже здесь. Здесь, то есть в голове у Тони. Но он видит их абсолютно ясно, так что какая разница.

— Отстань от него, Вуди. — Патрик разлёгся посреди кровати, расслабленно разбросав длинные конечности, — бежевый, белый, розовый.

— Его реаловцы зовут Айсмен, — ябедничает Марко, закидывая ноги на подлокотник кресла, — белый, золотой, невозможный.

Тони стоит и смотрит на них, теряя годы и уверенность, лёд стремительно тает, оставляя капли на ресницах.

— Ну вот, ты расстроил его, — ворчит Патрик, — свинья ты всё же. Никакого чувства такта.

Тони знает, что будет дальше. Ещё до того, как Марко подхватывается и оказывается слишком близко. До того, как Патрик — после недолгой борьбы с пружинящим матрасом — подходит с другой стороны. Тони боится, что нарушает гармонию пылающими щеками, но Патрик проводит губами по его скуле и бормочет:

— Сливочный. Даже на вкус ты как сливки.

— Это ты ещё не пробовал его по-настоящему, — хохочет Марко и толкает их обоих на постель. На ослепительные простыни, умудряясь ерошить Тони волосы и одновременно стаскивать футболку, пока пальцы Патрика возятся со шнурком шортов...

Тони смущённо оглядывается, будто кто-то может увидеть его сейчас. В ушах ещё звенит смех. Глаза ещё видят, как кривая ухмылка истаивает, губы раскрываются и их накрывают другие, способные дать фору лучшим образцам из порно. Кожу ещё щекочут золотые ресницы. Но он уже один.

Тони вздыхает и тянется за упаковкой влажных салфеток.


End file.
